Stars Universe And All
by Blue-Fire-Pheonix
Summary: An Evil force has started to create mayhem on Earth, The new evil takes the Sailor Scouts and HP world to the time of the Gundam Pilots. I suck at summeries, please read


By: Blue Pheonix

Pairing: several

Note: There are a few characters that are mine. The GW, Sailor Scotts, and Harry Potter characters are not mine, please don't sue. Only using this for entertainment

Summery: An Evil force has started to create mayhem on Earth, The new evil takes the Sailor Scouts and HP world to the time of the Gundam Pilots.

Ummm….Ok, this is my first fanfic, the first chapter will be about the Sailor scouts, the second with all three, but I am mostly gonna use the Gundam Pilots in this story. And before I forget, I made Duo-chan and Quatre girls here, and will try to get my other fic out to explain why, so please all their fans don't kill me. I have not seen Sailor stars, just one episode or two, so if I did something wrong(most likly a lot of things wrong) please forgive me, and would like it if someone told me what I did wrong so I could try to correct any mistakes. I am way too poor to get anything out of me if you sue, I'm just writting for entertainment, and am making no money off of this. That's all I think, so on to the fic.

**Stars Universe and All: Part One;**

The Sailor Scotts were in trouble...again! They were after this new and very powerful enemy.

"She's way too strong," Mars yelled as she was thrown like nothing, and hit a bolder very hard.

"MARS!" Mercury yelled as she too was thrown.

"Ha ha ha ha.. You can never defeat me! I am the all powerful being who will crush you like the insects you are! I am the most powerful being in the entire Universe!" Their enemy Ultima laughed an evil one which frighten Sailor Moon.

Just then...

"Sailor Star Maker Jentel Uritus" and beams hit her. It was the Sailor Star Scotts.

"Sailor Star Maker, Fighter, Healer! I'm glad you came!" Sailor Moon cried.

A big blast shot out and hit all of the scouts and they hit the ground hard. They all had cuts, and started bleeding.

"Ha ha ha, do you think that just because you out number me that you can actually defeat me? Guess again. I know all of your attacks, and hate to tell you this, but they are useless against me. No one in this entire Universe can defeat me!"

And with that she shot another blast. Most of the scouts dodged the attack. But the ones who didn't was severely hurt.

"We don't have any choice!" Uranus cried as she stood up. "We have to call her. It's our only hope. Please Pluto we have to!" She said in a weak, yet determine voice.

Pluto nodded. She looked over to Neptune who did the same. They formed a triangle facing each other. All of a sudden the three scouts started chanting.

"We call upon the planets of Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto. Lend us your power." Ultima looked at them and waited to see what will happen.

"We call upon the powers of the stars and planets. Please lend us your power." They started to glow in a yellow mist of light.

"Please the keeper of the Universe, the soul, and the heart of the Universe, please help us. Princesses of life we ask you to show yourself in front of us!" Suddenly the yellow triangle mist turned into a high power beam of light that went strait up, you couldn't see the three scouts in the triangle. Then the beam slowed down, and everything went back to normal. Except now there was a person in the middle of the triangle. A Sailor Scott?

"Thank you for coming."

"It's no problem Pluto, I will always be where I am needed." The three Scotts bowed down.

"And who are you?" Ultima asked curiously.

"My name is Sailor Universe. I am the ruler of the entire Universe Kingdom."

"This is who you were summoning? What a waste." She gave an evil laugh that would do Tomo proud (1)

"You'd be surprised...Uraanuuss Woorrldd Shaaking" And a beam hit Ultima. She was surprised by the attack.

Ultima looked at the being who had great, and enormous powers, for that beam was 4 times stronger than it originally is. She was a young lady, like she was in her early twenties. She had long dirty blond hair, her outfit was the same as the original Sailor Scotts. Her outfit was white, with light shiny sky blue. Her hair was up to her knees, and had great features. She was 5'3, and had Sapphire blue eyes. Ultima put an angry face, and started to attack.

"Ultimit Blast!" And a beam was heading strait for Sailor Universe. Sailor Universe dodged the attack, and gave her another taste of the Scotts attack.

"Oak Evolution!" and small green beams shot at her. Ultima dodged most of the beams, but still got some damage.

"Deadly Mist!" And with that a mist of dark fog surrounded the Scotts. Sailor Universe jumped before the mist hit her. The mist made a barrier around all the other Scotts. They were trapped, and were suffocating from the evil that threaten to enter their bodies.

"Hahahaha. What are you going to do now? Your allies are trapped, and if the dark mist enter their bodies, they will be my slaves for 48 hours before they die! Hahahaha. There is no way you can save them."

Sailor Universe looked at her allies, and cupped her hands together. The dark mist achieved their goal in entering the Scotts. A beam was formed in Sailor Universe's hand, and slowly she spread them apart, only to reveal the healing staff that Sailor Moon had before. She then said the words to heal the Scotts from the dark mist. And right after she healed them...

BAM!

A beam hit Sailor Universe. It was a big blast that knocked her hard on the ground. She was almost unconscious. While Sailor Universe was healing her allies, Ultima was gathering all of her energy for a blast that would kill any being. But since Sailor Universes power was so strong, it kept her alive. Ultima was shocked to see the young women get up on her feet.

"No more games...Universe Meteor Shower Blast!" and with that lots of meteors hit Ultima, causing her to collapse on the ground. And with her power Universe made the meteors go up, and formed it into a hand, her hands. She picked up Ultima with her power, and crushed her to bits. Or so she thought.

"Thank you Sailor Universe... caches breath . You defeated her." Uranus was tired, yet she was still strong enough to stand.

"She was tough. But I have a feeling that she'll be back."

"Why do you say that? You crushed her into smithereens. There is no way she can be alive, and even if she was alive, she'd be very weak." Sailor Moon replied.

"Yeah, but when I usually use that attack they turn into dust, but I didn't see any other dust beside the ones from the meteors." Sailor Universe was still looking at the spot where she used her attack.

"Don't get yourself so worry about it. She is long gone." Sailor Moon smiled up at her.

"Hn" She took her eyes off that spot, and all of a sudden a beam was heading straight to Pluto. Sailor Universe ran to Pluto, and pushed her out of the way, just in time too. She was hit by the beam, and fell down on the ground, and got up weakly.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily? I think not. I don't die so easy. " She grabbed Sailor Universe by the neck, and lifted her up. "Now it is your turn to DIE!" She pulled her up and started to chock her. Sailor Universe was weak, but she still had some strength in her. She walked up Ultima with her feet, and flip backwards hitting Ultima in the face really hard causing her to spin sideways and falling hard on the ground.

"Tch. I can...still...fight you...Ultima. I will need a few seconds... she closes her eyes, and stands strait "Recover!" She started to glow a light gold mist. And when the mist left she was at a fighting stand.

" Now, come and get me if you can!"

"That's not fair! You cheated, you can't just recover in a battle...Okay then...I guess I'll do the same...Ultimit recover." She too recovered. Now they were both on even grounds.

As a small breeze blew past them they stared at each other, daring the other to attack. they moved at the same time towards each other using everything they had.

"Ultimite blast!" A big beam shot at Sailor Universe.

"Planet shield!" She shield herself, and jumped to launch an attack.

"Deep Submerge!" Ultima saw the beam coming.

"Power protector" She protected herself with her energy.

"Crashing blaze!" Ultima launched yet another attack on Universe, she dodged the attack. Ultima saw her move and used her power to control the attack, and made it hit her. Universe hit the ground in a spinning twist.

"Crescent Beam!" and Universe shot a beam at Ultima's haert.

"Creators Heart!"

"Suns Furry!" Two high powers were aiming at each other. And when the two powers hit each other, a huge...

BOOM!

Both of them fell on the floor, the boom hurting both of them. Universe was very weak, but didn't want to give up. Ultima was stronger than Universe was after that blast.

As she stood in front of her and laughed. "how ridiculous you all are to even think that this being can destroy me! I will live, and control the Universe, and no can stop me!"

"I wont let you! And you wont be able to, not as long as there is hope, and trust, you can't ever win!" And with that Universe ran, and shot another Sun's furry attack quickly that Ultima couldn't escape, and she was hit on the ground hard.

"K'so...damn you! You are such a nuisance! That's it, I am going to finish this once and for all!" Ultima launched an attack beam that quickly spread itself to separated parts, and each was going to hit the other scouts! Universe used her power of telequeneses to hold the beams, and tried to aim them all at Ultima...but...Ultima used her time to make a beam that can stop Universe.

" Ultimate Revenge!" And with that, Universe was on her knees in pain!

"Gravity Change!" Ultima change the gravity of the ground below them to 300 times the Earth's normal gravity. That didn't help Universe or the other scouts.

"hahahahahaha...how very weak you turned out to be. If this is the best the Universe has to offer, then I am sadly disappointed with their hero, but oh well at least they will have a better ruler now. hahahahahahaha..."

/I can't let her win! I just can't. But this pain, so hard, so angry filled with fire burning anger...all this came from her...her heart, and there is no way I can stop it! what shall I do? Think! Well there is a possibility...yes, if Ultima did take over the Universe there can still be a way to save it. All I have to do is concentrate on what is important now...I must separate my mind, and have to open the time portal if this is going to work. Yes, I can do this, hopefully I will be able to close it, and hopefully she wont know where I am...Now then...Must pick a time to go to...a descendant who is worthy and strong enough to take her down...someone who has a heart of pure gold...found it, but this isn't going to be easy, but I have got to try, the Universe is depending on me. now all I need to do is split myself into two, and send my spirits into the future/

"What is the Matter 'Sailor Universe'? hahahahahahahah takes a breath Can't handle the fact that you lost, now the Universe will be MINE! and then everyone will fear me as no one will ever dreamed possible, and with their princess gone...this is all too perfect!"

"hahahahahahaha...You don't get it do you Ultima? This battle may be over, but this war is just the beginning. You may have won for now, but believe me you will be sorry you ever tried to take over the Universe."

"What do you mean by 'tried'? I already have taken over the Universe! And there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh yes there is. Listen, if you had a struggle with me, just wait, my descendant will be a lot tougher I promise you that! So you may have your plans now, but don't even think for a second this thing is over!"

"Of course it is over, my Ultimate Revenge attack will kill you in a matter of minutes, and by now you probably figured out that there is now way to save yourself, and as for your allies helping, they can't even help themselves! It is over, though I give you some credit, you lasted this long with out dieing, and for that I give you some sympathy. But no Matter soon I will get rid of you all!"

/she is right, I don't have that much time left, and going through the portal of time releases every negative attack, or curse from person who travels in time for good will, and plus I have a heart of gold so it will work 100. I have to hurry time is running out, I have 2 minutes to go. It has to be NOW/

"I don't think so Ultima...hahahahaha...I will still be alive, see you in the future Ultima...Portal Open!" The Time portal Opened, and Universe immediately split into two beings, and both beings turned into two beams, and zoomed throught the time portal.

As soon as Ultima got out of her shock she tried to enter the portal, but it closed suddenly. with that Universe was gone.

"Damn that girl! No matter the Universe now belongs to me. as for you scouts say bye, bye to your lives!" But the scouts were able to get up now, and dodged the attacks Ultima blasted at them.

"How are you able to get up? "

"yeah, how are we able to Live Pluto?" Sailor moon asked asked.

"As long as Sailor Universe is alive we are protected by the power of the Universe. The Universe Crystal kept us alive. It protects us when it is not our time to go, like protecting us when we are living by a thread of life, and restores our energy at the same time, got it?"

"I think so, so does this mean Sailor Universe is still alive? And where is the Crystal?"

"Yes our princess is still alive, as for the Crystal, I am not sure exactly where it is, but Sailor Universe told me about it. The Crystal will be given to the guardian of the Universe, good or bad it will come to you."

"So why don't I have the Crystal you foolish child? I defeated you princess, and now I am the ruler..." Ultima was cut off by Pluto's reply.

"No you didn't. She is still alive, and since you didn't defeat her aka kill her, she is still the Ruler of the Universe. And even if you killed her, and she had a child you still won't have the crystal. It goes down by generations. But since she didn't have a kid as far as I know then yes, you might have the crystal if you killed her. So when she went away so did the Crystal with her, which means you can't take over the Universe." With that Pluto smiled.

"DAMN IT! Well I just have to defeat her then. she went to the future, so will I, and then I will become the ruler once I defeat her...Puerta de Tiempo..OPEN!"

And with that a door of time opened, and closed when Ultima went through time to search for Sailor Universe.

"We can't let her find Universe, we must go and find her! Pluto you have to open the portal." everyone nodded, and they turned towards Pluto who nodded as well, and opened the time portal.

"Onward to the Future!"

"Usagi quit it." said Mars, and they all held hands as they went through time, they were right behind Ultima...

"Don't you girls give up? evil laugh "

They were all blinded by the light that Ultima made after she did her incantation. All the scouts fell to the ground with a hard fall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well thats the end of chap 1, please tell me what ya think.


End file.
